


醋与罚

by Huangchuanfeiyu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangchuanfeiyu/pseuds/Huangchuanfeiyu
Summary: 艾伦帮了三笠一个忙，两人却因为一些事情闹别扭了
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 20





	醋与罚

**Author's Note:**

> *25伦x25笠  
> *现代架空  
> *两人已交往  
> *捆绑+蒙眼、口

三笠发现艾伦的确是穿什么衣服都很好看。  
咖啡色格纹马甲和利落挺括的白衬衫穿在他身上就像量身定做一样，剪裁修身的黑色长裤让他原本就修长的双腿显得更加笔挺。  
平时穿休闲装和家居服的艾伦也很吸引人，但现在这种略显正式的装扮更让自己心动。也许是因为完全符合的尺码把他身材原本的优点放大了，或者……她由此联想到了未来婚礼上他穿着新郎的装扮。  
想得有点远了。  
按捺着微妙的心跳，三笠继续看着造型部的服装师兼化妆师帮艾伦打上黑色的领带。  
她突然羡慕那位女性员工，可以在那么近的距离里亲手给他整理衣服。  
艾伦的工作性质让他不需要穿正装，平时也几乎不穿衬衫，用到领带的机会更是屈指可数。而且平时两人的上班时间不一样，三笠出门的时候艾伦通常还没起床，所以三笠并没有太多机会亲自给他整理衣领或者打领带。  
想扯着艾伦的领带把他推倒在床上。  
三笠开始心猿意马。她知道现在这个忙碌的时刻不应该有这种想法，但她实在是无法控制自己的想象。  
艾伦的气质在女性的阴柔和男性的阳刚之间调和得恰到好处，他是聚光灯下最瞩目的焦点。虽然这只是个又小又普通的摄影棚，在场所有工作人员加上三笠也只有十个人左右。  
穿着考究套装的艾伦站在白色背景板前神态自若地摆着pose。  
按下快门的声音接连不断地响起，摄影师因捕捉到模特精彩的瞬间而亢奋高呼：“很好……太棒了，对，头稍微仰高一点点……”  
“阿克曼小姐，你上哪儿找的这个模特，太不可思议了！无论是外形还是镜头敏感度都不比专业的模特差。”委托方的对接人卡尔凑过来问。  
“您这不是明知故问吗！”看见三笠脸颊微红欲言又止的样子，他的一位女同事打趣道。  
“啊哈哈，别害羞，我们都懂的。”其他人也跟着笑作一团。

这次接到的项目是帮一个定位为“Young business”的新服装品牌做一系列的推广和包装。  
虽说利润不是很高，但算是熟人合作，这次的拍摄方案也是用心准备了半个月。  
谁知在拍摄前一天，确定合作的模特不幸出了交通事故，受了伤不得不住院治疗。  
去哪儿才能找到各方面都完美契合的素人模特来替代，又涉及到多方利益、预算等问题，连夜制定紧急应对方案让决策层们头一个比一个大。  
“关于这次素人模特的替换人选，我有一个提议。”考虑许久后，三笠坚定地说出了自己的建议。  
能够说服上级请艾伦作为模特参与拍摄，其实她并没有百分之百的把握。她不喜欢打没准备的仗，但是时间紧迫，只能硬着头皮上。  
那晚她用投屏的方式，把手机里为数不多的艾伦的照片展示了出来。虽然只是些很随意的日常照片，甚至有些还拍糊了，但所有人都颇有兴趣。  
毫无疑问，艾伦的相貌、气质和身材比例都很符合这个新品牌的定位。而且他在学生时代有过短暂的兼职模特的经验。  
她承认多少有些滤镜的因素在，但她也尽量冷静、全面地分析了利弊。三笠觉得这是有史以来自己presentation做得最糟糕的一次，就是在同事和上级面前极力“吹捧”自己的男友有多好。  
大家面面相觑，没有第一时间提出反对。事实上他们也没有比这更好的办法了。  
再三考虑和讨论过后，提案终于通过了。  
三笠也为没有一开始先征求艾伦的意见就莫名其妙让他成为了救场的模特而感到抱歉，但艾伦表示理解，答应会配合她把工作做好，让她别担心。  
三笠的工作遇到麻烦，他怎么能置身事外？况且对他来说当模特又不是什么做不到的事。  
于是就有了这次拍摄。

接下来的拍摄工作继续紧锣密鼓地进行着。  
室内温度有些高，年轻的女化妆师低头给坐着的艾伦补妆。她戴着口罩，薄薄的耳缘红了一片。这也不能怪她。大多数女孩近距离地看着艾伦的眼睛都会害羞得不知所措的。  
今天在场所有女性工作人员的干劲都异常的高，摄影师也打趣说这位年轻帅哥就是不一样，托他的福，今天的工作不知道进展得多顺畅。  
但三笠有种不好的预感。  
休息的间隙，她拿了杯咖啡给艾伦送过去，想和他说说话，顺便提醒他工作结束后先去餐馆等着。  
三笠预订了位子，两人提前约定好在艾伦喜欢的那家餐厅一起吃晚餐再回家。  
艾伦和化妆师坐在一起打手游，两人一边玩一边热烈交谈着，外放的游戏音效轻易把三笠的声音淹没了。  
“……伦，艾伦。”  
直到她站在艾伦和化妆师身后，亲自拍了拍他的肩膀，那两人几乎靠在一起的脑袋才分开。  
“是你啊，三笠。咖啡放在一边就好了。”艾伦看了三笠一眼，又低头投入到激烈的游戏对抗中。  
只是凑在一起打游戏而已，也不算怎么样吧。虽然有些不快，现在三笠也只能自我安慰一下，把咖啡杯放在艾伦旁边的矮桌上然后离开。  
“哦，我差点忘了！”化妆师突然站起来，“我做了点饼干，刚好可以给大家当下午茶的点心。”  
于是大家边喝咖啡边吃了化妆师亲手做的饼干。  
艾伦喜欢吃甜食，而且化妆师做的饼干的确很好吃，不会轻易赞许别人的他，在所有人面前很直接地夸了那女孩。大家也都随声附和，说她不仅业务水平高，游戏玩得好还精通烘焙，是个优秀又有趣的人。  
三笠心里不太痛快。这些小事她之前是绝对不会放在心上的。但许多件小事累积起来就成了足以让她警觉的红色信号。  
据三笠所知，那位化妆师早就认识艾伦，在正式拍摄前就拿到了他的联系方式，也早就知道他喜欢玩动作类型的手游，还有喜欢吃甜食的习惯。  
她是艾伦的大学学妹，拍摄前看模特资料时发现艾伦是学长，于是主动用社交帐号打招呼，然后就加了好友。  
昨晚两人一起在家的时候，艾伦几乎没和她说话，只顾盯着手机打字，不时轻笑出声，应该也是在和他的学妹聊天。  
说一点都不担心，一点都没有胡思乱想是不可能的吧。  
三笠知道自己是游戏黑洞，对任何游戏都玩不好的她从没陪艾伦玩过一次游戏。平时工作很忙，工作日只吃快餐或者外卖，休息日也不会烘焙做他喜欢吃的点心。  
而认识不久的化妆师很好的做到了这两点。也许自己就只是个无趣又刻板的工作狂。  
胸口闷得发慌，喉咙像堵了团废纸，咳不出来又咽不下去。  
三笠把纸杯里剩下的咖啡倒进盥洗池，打算去楼顶吹吹风。

没意思。  
艾伦把注意力从游戏中抽出来，环顾四周，没有发现三笠的踪迹。饼干吃光了，杯里剩下的咖啡也已经凉了。  
修图师边导入刚拍好的照片边精修，其他工作人员也还在休息。  
“你知道三笠去哪儿了吗？”艾伦随便抓了个人问。  
“阿克曼总监啊，在楼顶上，卡尔先生好像也在。”  
他走上楼，在推开楼顶的门之前停住了。从门缝里看出去，卡尔正蹲下身子小心翼翼把三笠的高跟鞋套回她的脚上，他的手指甚至触碰到了她的丝袜。  
她笑得很开心。她认真地注视着面前的人，唇角弯成美好的弧度，眼里是足以融化冰雪的温柔笑意。  
三笠和委托方的对接人卡尔正在聊天，风有些大，艾伦听不到他们在说什么，也不知道刚才发生了什么。  
他的恋人很少笑，即使是和他在一起的时候。他也曾问过她，需不需要帮她做些什么，她却说，只要能陪在他身边就好，其他的什么都不重要。  
即使在数不清的床笫之欢中，她给予他的反馈也内敛而有限。他不清楚她是不是真的很喜欢并且沉浸于此，那羞涩中带着感谢和鼓励的神情总是让他感觉很怪异。  
他清楚她的性格就是如此，但他都记不清他上一次让她笑得这么自然和爽朗是什么时候了。同性之间的预感让艾伦留意到工作时卡尔看着三笠的眼神，是掩饰不住的欣赏与爱慕。那不仅限于工作伙伴，而是一个男性对一个女性的爱慕。  
大家倒是没有直接问艾伦和三笠的关系，但他听到有人窃窃私语说阿克曼总监和卡尔先生在气质上更般配，更像一对。  
难言的怒意几乎淹没了他。

三笠揉了揉手肘和膝盖，还是很疼。  
刚才上楼梯的时候脚下一滑，整个人都要摔倒，手肘下意识撑地稳住重心，膝盖磕到了楼梯上，高跟鞋也甩了出去。  
这一幕被委托方的对接人卡尔看到了，她很尴尬。他捡起她的高跟鞋，关切地问她是否还好。  
幸好只是破了点皮，没什么大碍。  
两人坐在楼梯上休息片刻之后，就到楼顶聊了些无关痛痒的小事。清新的空气、凉爽的风让三笠的头脑清醒了些，把注意转移到闲聊之后她感觉好多了。  
接下来三笠以绝佳的状态投入到工作中，现在，一天的工作总算圆满结束了。  
“大家辛苦了。”三笠和员工们打招呼告别，却发现艾伦不在。询问化妆师，却被告知他十分钟前什么都没说就直接走了。  
实在是有些莫名其妙。三笠想。他到底在搞什么？穿着客户公司的服装忽然就消失了。  
艾伦没有接电话，三笠不确定他是否记得一起吃晚饭的约定，但还是去了预订好的餐厅。  
周五晚上的“黄金时间”，餐厅里坐满了一起吃饭的情侣。悠扬的纯音乐在店里游荡，三笠坐在靠窗的卡座，只有一盏幽暗的暖色桌灯陪着她。  
再打过去的时候艾伦的手机已经显示关机。三笠知道他会来的话早就来了，再等下去也是徒劳。但她还是点了酒坐着。  
她按了按突突作痛的太阳穴，摇晃了一下高脚杯中的玫瑰色酒液把它一饮而尽。

“你喝酒了？”  
三笠回到家刚锁好门的时候，被男人低沉而略带愠怒的嗓音吓了一跳。  
刚才从楼下往上看客厅里漆黑一片，她以为家里没人。  
她猜在她回来之前艾伦就静静地窝在沙发里什么也没干。  
三笠把玄关的灯打开，把钥匙放在鞋柜上的篮子里，俯下身脱高跟鞋。“喝了一点。你为什么突然走了……为什么没去餐厅也不接我电话？”  
艾伦没回答她一连串的问题，反问，“你和那个男的去喝了？”  
“什么？”三笠感到很无奈，“我在餐厅等了你一小时，喝了酒不能开车，回来之前碰巧遇到了卡尔先生，他开车送我回来而已。”  
“那还真是太碰巧了。”  
没人打算开客厅里的灯，玄关昏暗的灯把两人无形间对峙的火焰映照出来。三笠坐在艾伦对面的沙发上默默地脱丝袜，今天的丝袜有些难脱，她的指甲把拉丝的地方划破了一个口子。他还穿着拍照时的服装，背靠着沙发仰着下巴面无表情地盯着她。  
“你就打算问我这种莫名其妙的问题吗？关于自己的事情一概不谈？”三笠压抑着委屈和怒气，尽量用冷静的语调开口。  
“我没什么好说的。”  
本想用语言解开疑问和矛盾，但被他单方面的拒绝进一步交谈，三笠后面的话都噎在喉咙里。  
他甚至连她摔倒了这件事都不知道，更别提说一句关心的话。  
三笠站起来把丝袜甩在沙发上，去浴室洗澡了。

有时候，一旦认定了某件事是自己想的那样，就会在接下来发生的事情里搜刮证据极力去印证自己的想法是对的，一味沉浸在自己是“受害者”的情绪中，而不愿去倾听对方。害怕从对方口中听到更过分的话，更怕某种也许不说就不会成真的“事实”。  
两人都挺固执的，即使了解对方的性格，也终究没有办法完全理解。

三笠洗完澡就直接回了卧室，发现床头柜放着一杯牛奶和一小块牛角包。  
温热的甜牛奶和表皮香酥的牛角包下肚，之前空腹喝酒的不适感缓解了不少。她明白到底是怎么回事后，气似乎也消了。  
三笠叫了艾伦一声，并没有得到什么反应。于是她走到客厅，发现他竟然还维持着刚才的姿势窝在沙发生闷气。  
“艾伦……”  
她凑过去抱他，两次都被他躲开了，第三次的时候才允许她抱住。  
“膝盖……还疼吗？”他没头没脑地问。  
“早就不疼了。”  
“我感觉得到他对我有意思，但我明确告诉了他你是我的男朋友。”三笠只围着一条浴巾紧紧地贴着艾伦，他能清晰地感受到她身体的曲线，她身上温热的香气让他有点眩晕。“我和他没什么，今后也不会有什么。”  
艾伦双手抱在胸前故意不看她，“突然说这些……你的意思是我在吃醋？”  
“难道不是吗？”三笠把脸凑近他的侧脸，把他的长发拨到耳后，露出他红到发烫的耳朵。  
他紧抿着唇，倒是没有否认。  
“你不相信我？”三笠松开他。  
“……不是。”他倒是希望这个拥抱能维持久一点的。  
三笠站起来，任由浴巾掉落在地上，向他伸出手。“那……你来吗？”  
被她雪白的身体吸引了全部注意力的艾伦准备把手放到她手心里，她却直接揪住了他的领带。他差点忘了自己还穿着白天拍摄时的衣服。  
于是他乖乖被她牵着领带，跟着她走进卧室。

艾伦被推着靠坐在床头，三笠一边解他的领带一边吻他。他不动声色地回应着她的亲吻，等待着她接下来要玩的把戏。领带被解开了，接着是纽扣。带着牛奶香甜气息的吻在嘴唇上厮磨着，她把手伸进他的衬衣里摩挲他的胸肌和乳尖，然后随着抚摸胳膊的动作脱下衣服。  
在她的抚摸下他的身体慢慢放松。没有注意到她的手指悄悄滑落在他的双臂，下一秒就被领带牢牢地绑了起来，举到头顶。  
相比之前欢爱时几乎都处于被动模式的三笠，现在这个三笠更让他感到兴奋。他的双眼热切地追随着她的一举一动，他已经准备好了，只要有一星一点的火花他就立刻热烈燃烧起来。  
她抿了一口他给她准备的牛奶，含在嘴里喂他。两人品尝着彼此口腔里的甜味，温软的舌交缠在一起发出甜蜜的啜响。白色的液体从他唇缝溢出淌到下巴，她从下往上仔细地舔上去。趁他闭着双眼沉溺的瞬间，她用围巾把他的双眼蒙住。  
刚结束漫长的亲吻，呼吸还带着轻喘。艾伦的嘴角上扬，身体也微微颤抖。  
视线被围巾遮蔽了，只有些许的光亮透进来。双手也被束缚住无法动弹。他只能用其他感官去感知她的存在。这种新奇而神秘的体验让他感觉很好。  
他感觉到她的手拉开了自己长裤的裤链，拉下内裤，描摹着早已昂扬的分身的轮廓。一下又一下，就像不紧不慢地轻柔安抚着躁动不安的小猫。  
温暖潮湿的唇舌包裹住了他分身顶端的一瞬间，他全身都狠狠战栗了一下，下意识想乱动的手被领带绑着又收回来。  
交往了这么久他从没让三笠这么做过，因为他觉得没必要，而且也兴趣不大。  
回想起上次生病时三笠努力地用手取悦自己的情景，如果说那次差强人意的话，那么这次非常成功。  
这家伙什么时候偷偷学习过吗？  
脑海里混乱地滚过这样的想法，艾伦想让三笠等一下，开口却只能发出暧昧的气声。  
舌尖绕着弧度打转，由下而上沿着暴起的经络舔吻着，手指同时刺激着囊袋。强烈的快感侵袭过来，他咬紧牙关也忍不住哼出声。想要触碰她狠狠地进入她，却被牢牢绑着，手腕的皮肤反复摩擦着领带的布料。他只能焦躁地挺动腰部寻求更多的快感。  
难得的取悦却戛然而止。  
蒙眼的围巾被解开，他茫然睁开的眼睛带着疑惑和不舍。  
“三笠，你……”  
她伸手捧着他的脸颊抚摸着，欣赏着他此刻略显混乱的神情就像欣赏一件艺术品。  
“可以谈谈你那边的事了吗？”三笠的声音就像在桌上讨论工作一般冷静，仿佛刚才的取悦只是开胃的小菜。  
“……什么？”即将到达顶点又被迫停下来的艾伦脑袋还很混乱。  
“化妆师，你的学妹。”  
艾伦这才恍然大悟，她也吃醋了，他被“惩罚”了。  
“我和她能有什么。”他有些气喘，身体也随着颤抖。  
定了定神，发现三笠并不像她语气表现出来的那么冷静，欲望和怒意交织在她漂亮的脸上。

作为正常的成年女性，刚取悦了恋人她怎么可能没有感觉？但依旧没有得到想要的答案，比起直接让他进入这种两人都能得到快感的举动，她宁愿退而求其次。  
她不再看他，竭力克服自己的羞耻心对着他张开双腿。她知道他的目光肯定跟随着她的手指分开了花瓣，摸到了中间的花核。她用力揉按它，搅动那处嫩肉，绷紧身体发出克制的呻吟。  
手指迟疑了一下继续往下探入小穴，不出所料早就滑腻不堪。她咬紧牙关，想象着曾经被他分身进出时的样子，切换节奏和力度爱抚它。  
床尾的三笠埋着头没有看床头的艾伦，但她能听到他几乎忍耐到极限的喘息。  
我这是在干什么？  
三笠在狼狈与混乱中自己问自己。  
这样就是对他态度的反抗了吗？除了一点点虚无缥缈的快感自己还得到了什么呢？羞耻感和挫败感让她后悔于自己的行为，想要在脑海里极力抹消在他面前抚慰自己的事实，但他的存在感实在太强烈了，她只好侧了侧身，把双腿合拢一些。  
“我说了，我跟她除了学长和学妹之外没有任何关系。”不知什么时候艾伦挣脱了绑住双手的领带，欺身压过来，“我只喜欢谁，你还不知道吗？”  
现在没有必要循序渐进了，艾伦用最快的速度褪去自己的衣物，把三笠按在床上从后面直接进入了她。  
虽然在主动诱惑他绑住他的时候就知道迟早会有这么一刻，但实际发生的情况比想象中还要疯狂。总算反守为攻的他紧紧箍住她的腰，把之前的醋意、憋屈和被主导控制的不自由都化作报复一样又快又狠的抽插，完全不给她一秒钟喘息时间。她的身体被席卷全身的快感操控着，又酥又麻，也绝无躲避和反击的可能。  
暴雨把长久干旱的花园打湿，坚硬的块状泥土被雨水淋湿软化，被捣弄成细粉的碎泥。  
滑腻的体液从被撑开的穴口带出来，分身沾染上体液，反复顶弄。身体不停地碰撞着，臀部被推出一波波肉浪，两人急促的呻吟重叠在一起，水液交融的声音在静谧的房间里格外分明。  
之前三笠就抱怨过艾伦太用力每次都弄得很响，但艾伦说反正又没有人听到，而且是因为三笠你湿得厉害之类的话应付过去。

落地窗的窗帘被拉开，两人的身体以站立的姿势连接在一起。三笠的胸部被挤压在冰冷的玻璃上，冷的玻璃和热的肉体在接触的瞬间产生强烈的刺激感。下一秒一双大手围上来掌握了它们来回揉弄。饥渴又从小腹以下的甬道填入，用几乎要贯穿身体的力度。他啜吻着她耳垂下方三厘米处的皮肤，又在她短发下露出的嫩白颈项上啃咬。三笠拿这个正在她身体多处煽风点火的男人没办法，只能在自己双手手肘支撑出来的空间里勉力呼吸。  
玻璃被吐息的热气晕染得模糊不清，隐约映出交叠着的两具胴体。从房间里可以看到外面的月明星稀的夜空，对面刚建成的尚且漆黑一片的楼，楼下整齐的树木和路灯，和不时经过的行人。  
夜晚在亮着灯拉开窗帘的落地窗前做可不是什么安全的事，只要下面走着的人心血来潮一抬头就会发现。三笠忽然想到艾伦刚才应该就是在这个窗前看到别人送自己回家的场面。他还是很“记仇”的。  
“不……不要在这里……”  
发出的声音比预想中甜腻得多，强烈的羞耻感和危险感让三笠的身体更加敏感，内壁不自觉地猛然收缩，紧紧吸附着他的分身。对艾伦来说这当然不是能轻易忍耐的事，他倒吸一口气，托揉她胸腹的手更用力收紧，分身每次都进入到极限，几乎完全撤出再深深顶入。  
不知过了多久，觉得这恶作剧的惩罚已经足够了，艾伦拉上了窗帘。  
他现在很想看着她的脸。于是他让她面对着自己躺倒在磨毛的地毯上。  
他轻轻撩开她被汗水濡湿的刘海，注视着她红得可爱的脸颊和迷离又明亮的双眼。把她缠在自己腰部的双腿分开一些，身下的动作并不快，但不断持续着越来越激烈。  
他用手指把垂下的长发往后拨上去，低头看着丛林掩盖下两人相合的部分，他迫不及待地闯进去，她也欣然全盘接受，温润磨转碰撞间，相互给予同时也是索取。  
他每进入一次都让她的身体拱起来，带动着她在地毯上挪动一小段距离。  
卧室的地上有一层很矮的阶梯，艾伦护着她的后脑勺不让她磕到头。在艾伦的保护下三笠仰头把脑袋放到下一层阶梯，搂紧他的脖子让他贴上自己的额头。  
墨黑和翠绿的瞳孔近距离相互辉映着，把漫天星辰都揉碎了撒进对方一望无际的深海里。  
你是我的。我也是你的。全部都是。  
我们属于彼此。只属于彼此。  
艾伦是个喜欢亲吻的恋人。即使是在床上，无论用什么姿势，也要她扭着腰一边与他交合一边和他接吻。  
和之前任何一次一样，他现在也在向三笠索吻。熟悉的痉挛出现之前，两人不停地亲吻着。  
天旋地转的愉悦冲击至顶峰，艾伦在三笠叫着他名字上气不接下气的声音中，粗喘着完全释放在她体内。  
此刻他们真正毫无阻碍地紧密结合在一起，除了死亡，没有任何事物能分开他们了。

两人清理干净之后把冰箱里剩下的食物当做晚餐吃光了。差不多吃饱才意识到好像忘了什么。  
“是不是没戴套。”艾伦舔了一口塑料刀上的栗子蓉。  
“好像是。”三笠耸了耸眉毛。  
他们有结婚的打算但暂时不想要孩子。  
三笠解锁手机，点开一个app。她每个月的生理状况都有认真记在这个app里。日历上显示今天在安全期内，但还是有风险。  
“对不起，我刚才一直气头上，忘记了。”看着三笠就着温水仰头吞下紧急避孕药片，艾伦满脸歉意，“以后会注意的。”  
“没事，我刚才也忘了提醒你。”  
然后他们敞开谈了关于工作和生活的看法，两人都答应对方，会以更公开的方式和异性相处，并且保持得体的距离，不说让对方误会的话，不做过分亲密的举动，还约定以后无论发生什么事都要及时沟通清楚，减少不必要的误会和冷战。  
接着两人开始收拾厨房，三笠洗餐具，艾伦帮忙把垃圾分类放好。  
听到手机拍照的声响，三笠连忙遮挡住自己，即使她知道这没什么用。  
“删掉。”她手还没擦干就去抢他手机。  
艾伦一边歪着身子不让她够到一边端详着刚拍的照片。“放心，我只打算好好保存着自己看。”  
照片里的三笠只穿着内衣裤，认真洗碗的样子可爱又性感，这样的她只有他一个人能看到。  
“一起拍一张吧。”两人换好睡衣准备睡觉，艾伦突然说。  
“诶？！”三笠的手机页面还显示着“烘焙入门——蔓越莓饼干”。  
“快点，拍完发朋友圈。”  
于是三笠乖乖钻进他早就伸出的臂膀贴在他怀里，和他一起出现在他手机的自拍模式里。几乎不自拍的三笠感到无所适从，她记得上次和他合影还是在大学的时候。  
“三笠，这不是在拍证件照，自然点。”  
艾伦发现她僵硬不在状态，干脆把自己的脸颊贴上她的脸。  
“照好了。”  
“这么突然？”  
“嗯，那一瞬间挺自然的，被我抓拍到了。”艾伦觉得自己不仅有当模特的天分还有当摄影师的天分。  
三笠看了一眼照片，也挺满意的。  
没有使用任何滤镜，两人的皮肤状态和精神状态都显得非常好。照片中的两人脸贴着脸显得很亲密，表情也都很自然，虽然没有很明显，但两人眼角眉梢都流露出掩饰不住的笑意。  
他把照片上传到社交网站，编辑文字“我女朋友”，还加了个笑脸表情，又拿起三笠的手机转发了这条，配的文字是“我男朋友”。  
已经差不多一年没更新社交主页的两人突然秀恩爱，不用想都知道肯定会引发轩然大波。这确实违反常规也不符合各自的“人设”，但又怎样呢？从不公开秀恩爱的人偶尔稍微秀一下也没什么吧。  
管他呢。  
自从艾伦和三笠在个人社交主页发了合照，并且把签名都改成了“非单身状态”之后，再也没有出现过异性主动献殷勤的情况或者任何令人误会的麻烦了。  
-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 写了想写已久的吃醋play，开心了


End file.
